Vulture
"Gentlemen, if I may be frank, the world has changed too many times for ordinary super-criminals like us to keep up. If we ever want to hang that miserable arachnid and his ever-evolving bozo compatriots at Stark Tower for good...then it's time we changed, too." Adrian Toomes is an engineer who developed a magnetic air transport using modified Chitauri technology. After being wronged by Norman Osborn, Toomes takes on the moniker of the Vulture to seek revenge on him. In the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, Vulture is a minor antagonist, first appearing in A Year of Misery as a member of the Sinister Six during the events of the Spider-Island campaign In "Return of the Keyblade", following the dissolution of the Sinister Six and the Avengers Civil War, Toomes decides to pull one last gambit all on his own to get his long-desired revenge on Osborn and Tony Stark, who he believes to have been in cahoots with Osborn the whole time when stealing the patents to his flight-pack tech. He thus upgrades his armor with the use of the Chitauri's alien technology and teams up with fellow Sinister Six veterans Shocker and Tinkerer to make his dastardly plight a reality. Story Backstory (A hybrid version between his comics, MCU, and Spectacular Spider-Man backstories) Between BoANE and A Year of Misery (combining his first scenes in Spectacular Spider-Man and Homecoming) A Year of Misery :I'm what you called me now. I'm The Vulture! (An adaptation of his appearances in Spectacular Spider-Man Season 1 & 2) An Empire of Dreams (Remains a member of the Sinister Six in allegiance to the Hellfire Organization; assists his friend in plotting to overthrow Wilson Fisk during the events of Daredevil Season 1 with the help of Daniel Whitehall's HYDRA troopers) Encoded Truths (Assists Doc Ock in plotting the events of Spider-Man 2, setting up fusion reactor bombs to fuel the mini-sun's creation for Otto's endgame to finally take control over New York; is the first to suspect Ultron's secret manipulation over Otto through his tentacles, but is harshly brushed aside for his concerns until it is too late; finds out about the current status of his old friend Blackie Drago and his adopted family the Allans, sympathizing with their plight to the point where it might influence his decisions from here on in) Between Encoded Truths and Return of the Keyblade (Takes the reigns of half of the Sinister Six as a field leader in the wake of Doc Ock's death, while also beginning to take full steam ahead in plotting the scheme from Homecoming; starts visiting the Allan-Drago household more often in between heists with Blackie's permission, becoming something of an elderly uncle figure to both Liz and Mark Allan in their time of need, providing for their much-deserved needs thanks to the funds earned from his capers) Return of the Keyblade :"Not a word from the FBI, nothing from the Avengers, not even S.H.I.E.L.D. itself knows of what of we've done for the past 8 months. And then all of a sudden, Spider-Man, of all people, thinks he can tear down everything I've built?! Really? Not this time, Mr. Brice! This time, I will see to it that he does not interfere again with my revenge against Norman Osborn! Oh ho, no! This time...I'm going to '''kill' him."'' (Reprises part of his role from Spider-Man Homecoming with Blackie Drago, though heavily edited to fit in Spidey and Toomes' earlier relationship from the events of Spectacular Spider-Man; has to balance between his loyalty to the memory of Otto and his friendship with Blackie Drago & the Allan family; ultimately forms a sort of grudging respect for Peter after he saves his life from a malfunctioning jetpack; decides to resign from the Six out of penance for what truly matters in what little remains of his elderly life, passing on the torch to his old partner Quentin Beck/Mysterio; is therefore one of the few Sinister Six members to not participate in the Infinity War/Endgame, his fate unknown thanks to the Snap) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Airbenders Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:The Sinister Six Category:The Vulture's Gang Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Vultures